


You Turn Me On (I'm A Radio)

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [10]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, radio show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Holtz isn't normally a fan of the expert guests on their show but Patty Tolan is a different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/gifts).



> A/N: amtrak12 requested a fic with "We go on three." I wouldn't be against revisiting this AU if there's enough interest. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from the Joni Mitchell song of the same name.

Holtz sighed as she muted Erin and Abby’s mics, adjusting other parts of the soundboard and making sure her sound effect buttons were working properly. She missed the days that Abby ran a solo show. Erin came bounding in three months ago after their usual 2am show was done, ranting about how Abby had no place reviving a radio show they’d stopped years ago. 

Holtz was still unclear as to how Abby let Erin join the show but here they were. 

Abby tapped on the glass, causing Holtz to look up and wave her in. Abby sighed as she stepped in. “Did you mute our mics again?”

Holtz just laughed. 

Abby shook her head and pointed her finger. “You know one day you’ll do it during the show and I’ll kill you.”

Holtz scoffed. “Nope, it’s laid out in our friendship contract that killing is only allowed during zombie attacks.”

Abby laughed and shook her head. “True, look, the expert we’re having should be here in like five minutes so keep a lookout.” She moved to go back in but turned and added, “Don’t lie and direct her down the hall to Rowan’s misandry show like the last guy.”

Holtz waggled her eyebrows and crossed her heart. “I promise.”

Abby nodded and continued back into the recording room. Holtz saw Erin smile at her in that way that Holtz knew without looking Abby would return with her own dimpled smile. Holtz rolled her eyes and remembered that this was why she didn’t kill Erin. As much as Erin seemed to frustrate Abby, she also made her happy and Abby deserved happy. 

There was a knock at the door and Holtz stared at it a minute before answering. She still wasn’t convinced she couldn’t master telekinesis but it appeared that today wasn’t the day. Holtz opened the door and startled a little at the sight of the woman on the other side. 

She was tall with a stack of books in one arm and a coffee cup held in her opposite hand. She wore a soft pink dress with varying geometric shapes outlined in black and a denim jacket covered in stars and patches that said things like Books are life and I love NYC.

She gave Holtz a hesitant smile and Holtz felt her heart stop. 

“Hey, I’m Patty Tolan. This the  _Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination_ Show?”

Holtz opened her mouth to speak but when nothing came out, she just nodded. 

Patty’s smile got brighter and she stepped in. “You must be Holtz then?”

Holtz nodded again and stuck out her hand. “Holtzmann, _Radio Times_.”

Patty shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m the historian Erin called in.”

Even if Holtz wasn’t sure of Erin’s merit alone, she couldn’t deny she had great taste in company. 

Patty pointed toward the glass. “So we do this in there?”

Holtz followed Patty’s hand then turned back and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll just,” she moved to the door and ushered Patty in. 

Erin smiled and embraced her friend. “Patty, thank you so much for coming.”

Patty returned her hug. “Thanks for having me but damn, y’all couldn’t get a reasonable time of night?”

“It’s the witching hour,” supplied Holtz as she brought her hands up and wiggled her fingers. 

Patty rolled her eyes a little but softened it with a smile. 

Abby raised her eyebrows at Holtz. “Holtz, we start in two minutes.”

Holtz tore her eyes away from Patty for a moment, tilting her head in thought. “What? Oh, yeah.”

She turned and ran back to her booth. She put on her headphones and turned on the mics as Abby showed Patty where to sit. 

“Begin checks,” said Holtz.

“Check,” said Erin.

“Check,” said Abby. 

“Cash,” said Patty.

Holtz gave her a sly grin. “All good, we go on three.”

* * *

Holtz was usually bored with guests. Many of them ended up making fun of their show and paranormal research as a science. 

Patty was completely respectful and more than that, she was engaging. Holtz got caught up in the beautiful cadence of Patty’s speech and liked the way she talked with her hands. 

Holtz ended up missing a cue for a call and as she scrambled to connect it, Patty winked at her. 

It was one of their best shows and as Holtz turned things off for the night, she heard Abby ask if Patty would like to be a recurring guest. 

Patty smiled. “Sure, like a couple times a month?”

“A couple times a week if you could manage it? It was a great show.” said Erin.

Patty turned to Holtz. “What you think?”

It took Holtz a few minutes to realize Patty was asking her. “Grade A material,” she said as she threw her two thumbs up. 

Patty nodded and smiled again. It made something flutter at the pit of Holtz’s stomach. Patty stared right at her as she said, “I’m in.”

The flutter turned into a flip.


End file.
